je t'ai trompé : le lemon
by Empty Corpse
Summary: il y a peu, Titipo à publié l'Os nommé Je t'ai trompé. Elle y fais allusion à un lemon. Que je me suis fait une joie d'écrire héhé ! allez d'abord la lire c'est mieux mais pas obligatoire ! (LEMON PTV/PPN)


**salut !**

**Cet Os est le lemon non écrit de la fiction ''je t'ai trompé'' de Titipo alors mieux vaut connaitre la fiction de base avant de lire ça, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire pour la compréhension puisque je réexplique le gros du contexte. voilà !**

**enjoy !**

**je rappel que les personnages sont à leurs créateurs, le cadre de l'histoire est à Titipo et je ne gagne rien en écrivant ça !**

**Et merci à Kalincka ma bêta lapin démoniaque qui assure !**

* * *

Depuis quand était-il aussi faible ? Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très courageux, mais de là à en arriver là…

Le présentateur TV se sentait seul. Très seul. Trop seul. Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime pendant plusieurs mois ? Pour quelqu'un comme vous et moi ça fait juste un gros vide, on se sent seul, on déprime un peu, mais en général ça va. Mais pour le présentateur TV qui avait obtenu de l'attention, de l'amour, de l'intérêt… UNE EXISTENCE grâce à cette personne qui maintenant était en prison depuis presque un an, c'était dur, douloureux. Il se sentait vide. Oublié. Seul. Désaimé. Inutile sans sa paire pour tourner les hors sujet qui faisaient qu'il avait une utilité sur terre.

"Allô John ? Je serais avec mon créateur pour la fête des 1 million.

— Très bien je préviens le mien alors. Ça va mon gars ? Je m'inquiète pour toi…

— … Ouais ça va. À demain.''

* * *

Le Présentateur avait raccroché rapidement de peur de faire une bêtise. Il s'était fait peur tout seul, il savait qu'il avait failli fondre en larme et lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais ces mots n'étaient pas pour lui, ils étaient pour cet homme qui hantait ses rêves à défaut de partager son lit depuis qu'il était en prison. Le Prof de Philo.

"Salut tout le monde ! Entrez, entrez ! On vous attendait !"

Mathieu et sa légendaire bonne humeur les avaient accueilli à bras ouverts tout comme Kriss avait accueilli son double indépendant ce matin-là et avait accepté sa présence avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le Présentateur TV avait salué tout le monde et avait essayé de se joindre à la joie de la fête mais il s'était rendu compte que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'amuser sans LUI. Et puis il avait avisé son ami et double, le présentateur de Panda News, qui lui faisait signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Il y alla sans hésiter, voilà quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et il avait une totale confiance en cet homme a la chevelure blonde. Il l'avait suivi en totale confiance, lui emboîtant le pas dans ce couloir ou le couple Vegiste passait en direction de la chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient réclamée à Mathieu non sans bafouiller et rougir. Le Présentateur TV cru entendre un vague "Vite Carniste… J'en peux plus… J'ai envie de toi…" provenant du mangeur de légumes mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, ces mots n'étant pas sortis de sa bouche depuis fort longtemps. John l'entraîna dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils s'installèrent donc côte a côte et le Présentateur TV lança la discussion.

"Il me manque…

— Ça va faire combien de temps ?

— Un an bientôt… Un an qu'il me manque…

— Tu sais quand il sort ?

— Pas encore non. On n'a pas eu le droit de se voir ou de se parler depuis qu'il est… là-bas.

— Tu devrais pas te faire de mal comme ça… Ça fait un an ! Un an que personne ne t'as touché, un an que tu n'as pas eu de relation, que ce soit sexuelle ou sentimentale ! Il faudrait que tu vois quelqu'un, même sans faire quelque chose d'officiel.

— Je peux pas lui faire ça…

— Ça fait un an qu'il est en prison. En un an je doute qu'il n'ait rien fait avec qui que ce soit pour tes beaux yeux. Tu connais aussi bien que moi la réputation des douches de prison."

Les larmes montaient aux yeux du Présentateur TV qui laissa échapper un sanglot. Doucement, John l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte au début fraternelle… Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure à l'oreille du Présentateur TV :

"S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi t'aimer… Essaie de passer à autre chose au moins une nuit…"

Le cadreur se recula un peu, les yeux rouges, les joues baignées de larmes. Il était tellement séduisant comme ça…

Toutes les paroles de John avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau du blond à chemise blanche qui se disait que ce n'était pas si faux. Peut-être était-il le seul à rester fidèle ? Peut-être qu'il se faisait vraiment du mal à s'abstenir comme ça ? Il s'approcha à nouveau de son ami et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

"Tu crois… Que rien qu'une nuit… J'aurais le droit ?

— Ça fait un an qu'il est parti et si ça se trouve ça fait un an qu'il se répète que ce n'est rien qu'une nuit."

Une dernière fois, dernier espoir de se combattre, dernière lueur de fidélité, une petite voix s'éleva dans sa tête, lui disant que le Prof de Philo n'était pas comme ça, pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Cette petite voix se fit gentiment envoyer bouler par un baiser bien plus franc du présentateur de Panda News qui prit le visage de son semblable en coupe et l'embrassa avec une passion qui enflamma leur échange. A partir de ce baiser tout était allé très vite, même si les vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés au lieu de voler. John, qui était largement plus petit que son collègue, avait commencé par se laisser vivre le cadreur avait embrassé son cou, avait fait un détour par son épaule avant de redescendre sur son torse en traçant une ligne bien droite jusqu'à son nombril où il s'attarda un peu, y glissant une langue joueuse et experte. Puis dans une lenteur troublante, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, il avait dérivé jusqu'à la virilité fièrement dressée de son nouvel amant. Il avait commencé par rester devant, tout près, laissant sa respiration chaude le câliner pour lui, lui promettant milles merveilles, avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche. Rien que le bout de cette verge tendue pour commencer, c'était un rituel essentiel. Du bout de la langue il flatta la chair qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, faisant au passage gémir le présentateur de Panda News de manière tout à fait indécente, avant d'enfin l'accueillir totalement entre ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait un but, aucun mouvement n'était gratuit ou inutile, chaque coup de langue, chaque accélération ou ralentissement était calculé pour donner du plaisir. Il s'y prenait si bien que John ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son comparse qui continua encore un peu pour prolonger le plaisir de celui qui subissait la douce torture de sa langue.

Le cadreur ne savait plus vraiment comment, de sa position à genoux au sol, il était arrivé à être allongé sous son ami qui se faisait de plus en plus inquisiteur. Tellement inquisiteur qu'il sentit un doigt se présenter à son entrée. Puis un second. Et un troisième peu de temps après pour au final laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

Aussi délicatement qu'il le put, John s'invita dans le fondement de cet homme qu'il avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Tout aussi délicatement, il entama des va-et-vient qui se firent plus intenses, plus violents à mesure qu'augmentaient le désir, le plaisir et la température de la pièce. Ne boudant pas son plaisir, le cadreur gémissait longuement, d'une voix grave, pleine d'envie et de luxure. Il leur fallu peu de temps a chacun pour atteindre l'orgasme une fois, puis une seconde fois. Doucement, John se retira de l'intimité du présentateur TV et s'allongea a côté de lui. Tous deux essoufflés, ils contemplaient le plafond, profitant des dernières lueurs de présence de leurs jouissances. John attrapa la couverture et les en drapa, se blottissant dans le dos de son amant.

"Je t'aime tu sais… Et moi je suis là…

— … Tu n'es pas lui…

— Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et recommencer à l'attendre hein… ?

— Je l'aime."

Quand John s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit. Kriss et les autres étaient repartis. Il n'avait pas essayé de recontacter le Présentateur TV.

Le cadreur quant à lui, avait tourné en rond encore de longs mois à attendre le retour de son conjoint, à se demander si oui ou non il devrait lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait, si il devrait lui demander ce que lui avait vécu… Là-bas.

Finalement le Prof de Philo était revenu, il avait obtenu une libération plus tôt pour bonne conduite. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le Présentateur TV il lui avait sauté au cou, retrouvant sa douceur, son calme et l'odeur fraîche de son costume propre. Mais au fil du temps il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, qu'il était sombre et qu'il se morfondait. Jusqu'à CE jour. Ce jour où il s'était approché, l'air abattu et lui avait dit sans le regarder :

"Je peux te parler ? Dans la cuisine ? C'est… Très important…"

Le Prof de Philo l'avait suivi sans trop comprendre. Le cadreur s'était assis, ou plutôt recroquevillé, sur une chaise. Et il avait lâché sa bombe. De sa petite voix douce, il lui avait dit quatre mots que le philosophe n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de sa part. Juste quatre mots.

"Je t'ai trompé."

* * *

**Voilà ! c'est tout ! fini !**

**Oui c'est un peu court mais en même temps... c'est suffisant non ? x)**

**je crois que c'est le premier lemon sur ce pairing ? si vous le savez je vous invite à me le dire en review !**

**d'ailleurs les reviews : vous pouvez en laisser une pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Ou pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé mais dans ce cas il va falloir argumenter, un simple ''g pa émé" ne sera pas bien accueilli.**

**merci vous êtes géniaux !**

**coeur sur vos âmes *CoeurQueLeSiterefuseDeMettreAlorsQueLesCoeursCEstTropBien***

**P.S : **sachant que mon prof d'histoire et l'une de mes pionnes connaissent mon compte fanfiction je laisse un petit message au cas où ils passeraient par là : ...je n'écris pas que ça hein, n'ayez pas peur. aller lire ma fiction "Operation Lancée" c'est de l'action et elle a plusieurs chapitre :') j'en suis fière de celle là ! Bon je dis pas que je suis pas fière de mes autres fictions mais c'est pas la même fierté m'voyez ? hum.

#BonjourJeSuisLaGêneOnMADitQueJePouvaisMInstallerIci


End file.
